


Life, Actually [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Love Actually (2003)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Het Relationship, Developing Relationship, Domestic, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, F/M, Family, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, POV Multiple, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Canon, Relationship(s), Yuletide, Yuletide 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6634276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "Life, Actually" by ChokolatteJedi.</p>
<p>"Life, actually, goes on."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life, Actually [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChokolatteJedi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Life, Actually](https://archiveofourown.org/works/603342) by [ChokolatteJedi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi). 



Length: 14:58  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/life,%20actually.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Amplificathon 2016!


End file.
